


The Ficlet Dumping Ground

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Some other ones too..., The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Just throwing these here for fun., Multi, Random bits of writing., Smut, With some:, and a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little drabbles and a few three sentence fics based on prompts and pairings my tumblr followers sent me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother, look at what I found!” Thor holds out the the scrawny, shivering kitten in the palms of his giant hands. It’s grey and black stripes hidden under a thick layer of mud and dirt. It cowers when it turns it’s big blue eyes at Loki, it’s tiny tail wrapping around itself protectively.

Loki curls his lip at it, then at Thor. “It’s filthy, Thor. Why would you bring it home with you?”

Thor looked offended, pulling the kitten close to his chest and petting it with one finger. “It was alone and scared. I could not just leave it there to die. You would have done the same.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back to read the book he had been reading before Thor had interrupted him. Thor goes off, cooing at the little kitten clutched to his chest.

Sometime later Loki feels something move against his hip. Looking down, he sees the kitten, now clean, curling itself into a ball. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The kitten looks up, answering him with a tiny mew. Loki blinks and grumbles, continuing in his book where he left off.

Loki eventually gets tired of reading and wants to go to bed. He looks down at the kitten at his hip, it’s teeny claws digging into the fabric of his jeans in a death grip. He can’t see where Thor is from where he sits, so he gets up carefully, taking the kitten in one hand as he looks for his brother. He finds Thor in his room in front of his computer and talking on the phone, writing something on paper. Loki leaves him without a word, taking the kitten with him into his room.

“He’d probably crush you in his sleep anyways. I wouldn’t leave you to the same fate I suffered multiple times as a child.”

He falls asleep with the kitten snuggled in his hand. He wakes up with it nestled in the crook of his neck.

-

“No, we are not naming her _Thora_.” The kitten popped her head out from under the collar of Loki’s tshit, where she had decided to burrow herself in for the day. It had only been a few days since Thor had fond her and she was already gaining weight and getting bigger. Thor leaned over Loki as they both looked at the Norse names on the baby names website they were looking at. 

Thor squinted at the screen. “Well it’s better than Mundgerd.” 

“You just want something named after you, you narcissistic ass.”

“I  _was_  the one that found her. If she should be named after anyone it should be-“

“We are not naming her Thora. Deal with it,” Loki said flatly.

Thor huffed. “So what’s your suggestion, god ‘o mischief.”

Loki smirked. He scrolled a little farther down the page. “How about Valkyrie?”

“Chooser of the slain? Little morbid don’t you think?”

Loki shrugged. “Domesticated cats are the most prolific killers of any feline.”

Thor looked at the kitten and cooed, “are you a chooser of the slain, Valkyrie?” She mewed and Thor scratched her head with a finger. “Guess she is.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk to her like that, no mouse is ever going to take her seriously as a chooser of the slain if you baby talk at her all the time.”

Thor rolled his eyes, “so says the man holding her in his shirt.”

“This is the spot she chose. I simply let her be.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

\---

There was blast and a loud pop.

“Holy crap I’m tall! … Wait. Why am I tall?” Darcy bounced around in the darkened room.

“Oh. Oh,  _no_.” Loki felt his now much softer face, his now much longer hair, hands moving down his new neck and chest. “This is… this is…” he swallowed hard.

“Woah, wait, this isn’t right. Loki, I’m turning on the lights.” She flicked the nearby switch and turned around, eyes widening at Loki. “Get your hands off my boobs you creep!” She paused and looked down at herself and somehow managed to widen her eyes even more.

Loki’s hands shot to his sides. “Well, that spell went very wrong.”

“Ya think!?”

“Do not fret, Darcy. I will find us a way out of this predicament.” Loki paced the room, crossing his arms and causing Darcy’s breasts to be pushed up. Loki stopped, getting distracted by the view he had inadvertently created.

“Eyes up here, asshole!” Darcy stomped Loki’s foot and pointed to his eyes.

“Darcy, you must understand, they’re very-“

“I’m telling Thor!” Darcy turned and stomped out, Loki running after her. Loki stopped, clutching her breasts and grimacing in pain.

“How do you anything with these things?”

\---

Lines of sunshine cascaded over Chris’s bare torso as he slept, legs tangled in the sheets.

Tom couldn’t help it if they seemed to call to him, asking to be traced by his tongue.

Long, wet sweeps over sun-warmed skin and hard muscle. Chris didn’t stir until his tongue grazed a particularly ticklish spot on his side, and even then it was only a hitch of breath.

Tom moved up, nipping an already formed bruise on his collarbone, sucking it gently. Chris groaned, eyes opening slowly and squinting when they met the late morning sun.

Chris’s eyebrows furrowed and he was about to say something before Tom’s mouth covered his, stopping his words in their tracks. Tom straddled Chris’s hips, pressing their chests together as he kissed him slowly and lazily, hips moving against the other’s minutely, the sheet the only barrier between the two.

Soft moans mingled in each other’s mouths and Tom’s hips pressed down harder, grinding until they were both hard and panting for air. Chris’s hands moved to Tom’s ass, gripping it tightly and pressing him harder into his own body. Tom broke the kiss, reaching over to grab a bottle from the nightstand, pressing it to Chris’s chest with a smile and a small kiss. Chris quickly popped the cap, squeezing some of the liquid on to his fingers and quickly pressing them into Tom.

Tom’s mouth went slack and his forehead dropped to Chris’s, eyelids fluttering shut as he began rocking into the other man’s fingers. Minutes passed and his arms began to shake as he held himself above Chris. He pulled Chris’s fingers away, sitting up and pulling the sheet back, slicking his cock up, positioned himself on the head of it and started pressing down slowly. 

Chris’s hands traveled over every bit of Tom’s skin he could reach, watching Tom’s face, flushed and half lit by the bright sunlight as he slowly inched himself down his cock. He watched Tom’s eyes roll back and flutter shut as he sank into his lap and began moving his hips slowly.

Chris took Tom’s cock in hand, stroking it to match his pace and making him moan loudly into the air. Tom moved up and down faster, sliding along Chris’s length easily. Chris writhed under him, moving his hand faster.

Tom slumped forward, leaning on his hands which were pressing on Chris’s chest, panting and groaning, his pace becoming faster as he felt his orgasm building. The sounds of skin slapping together filled the room. 

Chris’s back arched of the bed, hips thrusting as he climaxed suddenly, his grip on Tom’s cock just shy of too tight and bringing the other man to his orgasm along with him, come spurting over his hand and stomach. Tom’s arms gave out and he collapsed in top of Chris, head nestled into the crook of his neck, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. 

They slipped into sleep soon after, pressed against each other and the sun warming their bare skin.

\---

Loki was lounging on the bed with a wicked smirk on his face. Nick was pacing a a hole into the floor in front of the bed.

“Someone is playing a goddamn trick on me aren’t they? After all the shit I do!” A vein in Nicks head looked ready to pop at any moment. He stopped and glared at Loki. “You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

Loki shrugged, holding his wrists up so Nick could see the cuffs he wore. “Merely a lucky coincidence, Fury. I simply go where Thor puts me these days.” His arms dropped to his lap again, lopsided smirk still on his face. 

“Goddammit,” Nick grumbled. Sighing in resignation before climbing into bed next to Loki, who suddenly looked confused.

“Do you not change into bedclothes?”

“Not when you’re around.” He pulled the blanket up to chin and turned away from the demigod. “Touch me and I will kill you.”

Loki scoffed, getting under the blankets as well, lying so he and Nick were back to back. “Touch me and you will lose your other eye.”

\---

“You should be  _thanking_  me, Sif. You know what those creatures would have done to you if they knew you were unmarried?” Loki hissed threw clenched teeth, leaning over the small bed slightly. Sif stood at the other side, arms crossed and teeth clenched tightly. “Besides, it is only for a night and however long we stay in the morning.”

“I am perfectly capable of defending myself Loki,” she hissed back.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I know you are, but this way causes less trouble for us in the long run. Though it does pose an interesting question about our sleeping arrangements for the night.” He looked pointedly at the small bed they were meant to share.

“You get the floor.” Sif flopped gracelessly down on the bed, still clothed in her armor, which clattered softly.

“I am your  _prince,_ Sif, remember that.” She rolled her eyes.

“Is the  _prince_  not man enough to handle a night of sleep on the floor?” She asked haughtily.

“Is one of Asgard’s finest warriors not tough enough to handle a night of sleep on the floor?”

They glared at eachother for a few long moments before Sif broke the tense silence. “It’s a bet, then.”

They woke the next morning with sore backs and stiff necks, each cursing the other for their restless night and dreading the long day of travel ahead of them.

\---

Loki was lounging on the bed with a wicked smirk on his face. Nick was pacing a a hole into the floor in front of the bed.

“Someone is playing a goddamn trick on me aren’t they? After all the shit I do!” A vein in Nicks head looked ready to pop at any moment. He stopped and glared at Loki. “You’re fucking with me aren’t you?”

Loki shrugged, holding his wrists up so Nick could see the cuffs he wore. “Merely a lucky coincidence, Fury. I simply go where Thor puts me these days.” His arms dropped to his lap again, lopsided smirk still on his face. 

“Goddammit,” Nick grumbled. Sighing in resignation before climbing into bed next to Loki, who suddenly looked confused.

“Do you not change into bedclothes?”

“Not when you’re around.” He pulled the blanket up to chin and turned away from the demigod. “Touch me and I will kill you.”

Loki scoffed, getting under the blankets as well, lying so he and Nick were back to back. “Touch me and you will lose your other eye.”

\---

“Oh god, Loki did you steal a baby! Please tell me you didn’t steal a baby.” 

Loki held the wailing child as far out as his arms would allow, his face twisted in displeasure. “Gods no, Darcy. Why would I ever want to possess one of these things? I just found it on the street in one of those strange devices you mortals use to carry these things, screaming bloody murder.”

Darcy took the baby out of his hands, made a disgusted face and carried the baby over to the near by table, laying him down gently. “Someone just left their baby on the street?”

“As far as I could tell, yes. I watched for a bit and waited to see if someone else would… handle it. No one seemed to come to the thing’s aide, so, I took it.”

Darcy was unsnapping the onesie the baby wore, stopped and turned back to look at Loki with a confused expression. “Why?”

“Well, I knew if I had mentioned it to anyone, especially  _Thor_ , it would’ve become some lesson I had to learn. I could hear Thor’s voice in my head! ‘Loki, the child is defenseless and you left it behind!’ and so on. And well, no one else seemed to pay any attention to the horrid little creature…”

Darcy’s face turned into an expression he’d seen on other women, though it was usually aimed at his brother, and got nervous, shifting his weight on his feet. The baby kicked and squirmed on the table.

“Loki, that’s… that’s sweet! You helped a baby!”

Loki rolled his eyes and winced as the child let out a particularly sharp cry. “Can you just make it quiet?”

Darcy nodded and turned back the the baby, cooing and undressing it and removing the dirty diaper. She looked back at Loki. “You think you could magic up some baby wipes and diapers?” Loki nodded and with a wave a couple of boxes appeared on the table. Darcy tossed the rolled up diaper over her shoulder, Loki caught it and gagged, glaring daggers at the back of Darcy’s head. “Toss that in the garbage for me would ya?”

He blasted in a cloud of green just as Darcy finished redressing the baby, who’s cries had calmed down to sniffs and whines.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” She cooed, patting the babies back softly as she walked back to Loki.

“Okay, so I need to make some calls. So you need to take him for a bit, kay?” She held the drooling baby to Loki, who took him nervously.

“You’re leaving me alone with it?” He looked back and forth from the baby to Darcy.

“ _Him_. And only for a little while. I need to report that you found a baby, someone is probably looking for him.” She pat the baby’s back gently and turned away, walking with a bounce to her step. He looked down at the baby and furrowed his brows at him.

“What am I supposed to do with you?”

-

“Loki, you need to give the baby back now.”

Loki clutched the baby to his chest, turning away from Darcy. “No, he’s mine.”

\---

“You!? You’re a-” Clint slapped his hand over Tony’s mouth and deeply regretted coming to him with his… delicate… problem.

“Yeah, just scream it to the whole damn tower why don’t you?” 

Tony pulled his hand off his face to laugh his ass off and Clint’s expense. When he had mostly finished, he took a deep breath slapped a hand on Clint’s shoulder, went to speak and started laughing all over again.

“You…  _you_ … a …  _VIRGIN!_  …Holy shit that’s funny!”

“Haha, thank you so much, I’ll go find someone else to talk about this with,” he turned and began stomping away, leaving Tony hunched over and teary eyed from laughter.

Tony held a hand up, his laughter subsiding. “No! No, wait. I’m sorry. I’m  _really_  sorry, man. You poor bastard. You  _got_  to let me help you out. As a friend and a teammate. How did that happen? I thought you and Natasha had at least got it on.”

Clint scoffed, “yeah, right. I’m pretty sure she could kill me 40 different ways with just her thighs. I enjoy living. And… I don’t know… I was just too busy, I guess?”

“Don’t worry buddy, I still got the numbers to the best callgirls money can buy. You virginity will be demolished by the morning.” He had his phone out of his pocket and was already dialing.

“I don’t want to lose it to a hooker, Tony!”

“Fine I’ll pay her to kiss you on the mouth and everything, now shut up, it’s ringing.”

\---

“But Peggy, darling, we are  _almost_  married!” William’s voice sounded embarrassingly high and shrill as he was pinned to the tree by Peggy, holding the lapels of his waistcoat tightly in her small hands. The horses they had rode to this little wooded area were tethered to another tree just feet away.

Peggy stood on her toes, pulled at the waistcoat and attempted to get her lips on his. “Yes William, and I can wait no longer.” She pulled down his high collar and tie and kissed his neck hungrily.

“Peggy!” His voice went even higher, “this is… this is…”

“Wonderful,” she sighed against his neck, her lips moving up to his jaw and nipping it, making William gasp.

“ _Peggy_ ,” his voice went lower, still a bit shocked and confused, but lust started finally getting the better of him. His hands went to her waist, holding her close and sighing as her lips continued to traverse his neck and jawline.

He turned, pushing her back against the tree and kissing her hard on the lips. She moaned into his mouth, hands moving up to his neck. He moaned in turn pressing their lips together harder.

He pulled the skirt of her dress up, uncovering her thighs, grabbing them and hoisting her up to eye level. She gasped, then wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders. 

William pulled back. “Are- are you sure?” Peggy answered by kissing him hard and pulling him closer.

With that, he let go of one of her thighs, pushed her skirts and petticoats out of the way and unfastened his trousers, letting them slide down his legs. He kissed her again, more softly, as he lined himself and pushed into her.

He stopped when she gasped, looking at her as if to ask if he should go on, she nodded and he slowly pushed the rest of the way in her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and slowly thrust in and out, her pants and gasps ringing in his ears, a hand tangling in his hair, pulling it gently.

A breathless ‘faster’ echoed in his ear, and his hips moved without another thought. His fingers dug into her skin, holding her in place as her moved, he grunted and panted. 

She moaned loudly in his ear and the heat at the bottom of his abdomen intensified, his legs shook. His hips moved erratically until he tensed, as far inside her body as he manage when he came, gasping. The hands tightened in his hair, almost pulling uncomfortably hard on his scalp. His muscles loosened, leaning hard against Peggy and the tree, both panting hard for air.

He lifted his head, giving her a sleepy smile. “I can see why you did not want to wait any longer.”

\---

Magnus woke with a start.

Then he noticed his hands were above his head, locked in his own handcuffs. He was naked and in an unfamiliar bed. Pulling on the cuffs would be futile, so he didn’t. He tried figuring out where he was but the room was pitchblack save for the moonlight pouring through a large window. A low, vicious soundinf laugh rang out, chilling him to the bone.

“Sleep well, Magnus?” He could see the shadowy figure standing at the end of the large bed, he tried moving away, but some unseen force pulled his ankles, forcing him back to where he was.

His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel a ghostly caress on his face. “Now, now Magnus, don’t be afraid,” the voice murmured, the caress moving lower, down the center of his chest and disappearing when it went below his bellybutton. 

Magnus could hear his heartbeat in his ears when it felt like there was a pair of hands raking their nails down his chest, he tried twisting away only to feel another pair of phantom hands on his hips, holding him down to the mattress. The voice tsked at him.

“This will be so much easier if you just relax and go with it.”

Magnus was still tense, phantom hands still holding him down.

“I have no plans to hurt you. Relax.”

Magnus took a deep breath, his pounding heart slowing minutely and the hands on his hips lifting away. He gasped when what felt like a tongue licking a long line up his neck. He bucked when he felt one of the invisible hands wrap around his cock and began stroking. He screwed his eyes shut as his body betrayed him and started getting hard from the unseen touches.

“Good,” the voice crooned, it sounded lower and rougher now.

The tongue moved down his body, tracing his hipbones before teasing his cock. Magnus let out a strangled noise and bucked his hips into the touch. The voice laughed.

“I knew you’d enjoy this, Magnus…”

He felt a mouth wrap around his cock and suck, making him gasp and moan. Hands held his hips down again as the mouth moved up and down his length, wrenching animalistic noises from him. He felt heat pooling in his stomach and every muscle trembled and tensed up. His breath came in short, erratic pants. The voice cooed and spurred him on. He was so close….

The shrill sound of the alarm clock wrenched him from what was surely gonna be the best orgasm in his life. He rubbed his eyes. He was as hard as rock and felt deeply unsatisfied.

It felt  _so real._

And he could’ve sworn he heard that laugh.

\---

“Please, just this one time and it’ll only be for a few minutes,” Magnus pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

“No! I will not  _trick_  your grandmother into thinking I’m your wife. Not even for a few minutes!” She turned and began walking out of the breakroom, Magnus ran in front of her, hunching to be eye level with her and looking desperate.

“Maria, she is  _very_  old and could very well drop dead any day now. She would be brokenhearted to find out that I wasn’t actually married now. Do you want an old woman to die unhappy?” 

She punched him hard in the arm, making him gasp and grab his arm in pain. She nearly shouted in his face, “how dare you! It’s not my problem that you’d lie about being married to your grandmother!” She walked around him and made a bee-line for her desk, Magnus following closely, still clutching his arm.

“You don’t understand! She’s been bugging me about it since I was fifteen! Fifteen, Maria! And when she got sick… well, I wanted to cheer her up okay! Just,  _please_ Maria?” He felt his hope shoot up when she stopped walking and turned to face him. He went to his last resort, dropping to his knees and looking as sad as he possibly could. In the middle of the station. People were looking and Kurt would chew him out later but Magnus was a man on a mission. “ _Please._ ”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But just this once, and you owe me  _big time_.”

Magnus shot to his feet, grabbing her face and kissing her forehead. “You are a queen! No, better yet,  _a goddess_. That’s what you are.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, says the guy who  _lies_  to his  _grandmother_.”

\---

Tom wrapped himself around Chris, pressing his chest against the other man’s warm back and nuzzling his nose into the crook of of his neck.

“You’re cold,” Chris grumbled, voice deep and gravely from sleep.

“You stole the blanket.” He planted a soft kiss onto the nape of his neck.

“Did not.”

“Did so,” he smiled and laid another kiss to Chris’s neck, “not that I really mind.” He could feel the little huff Chris gave at that.

“I can tell.” Chris turned over, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist and pulling him close and kissing him softly.

Tom chuckled and pulled his face away. “I don’t think you really mind either,” emphasizing his point with a little grind of his hips.

\---

(Prompt: Magnus in the shower)

The hot water danced on his skin, washing the days troubles and his tension down the drain. He leaned his forehead on the cool tile as he took himself in his hand, imagining a beautiful woman with a skilled mouth enthusiastically sucking him dry. He came with a groan, the hot water beating against his back as he stayed leaning against the wall for a while, collecting himself.

\---

Tom was tied down to the bed, frosting smeared across his chest and a Norse god lapping it up. This was definitely the weirdest birthday he’s ever had, not to say he didn’t enjoy it, but this is just one of those things you feel the need to reflect on when you have chocolate frosting in your chest hair. Although he did get less reflective when Loki moved lower…

\---

(Bruce and Loki cup stacking)

“No magic this time,” Bruce said, his voice more serious than the situation required.

“Swear to myself,” Loki smirked and placed his hand over his heart, then they readied their cups.

There was a flurry of movement as the two men stacked the red plastic cups, Loki won again easily, making Bruce curse and kick the table over as Loki laughed maniacally.

\---

(Odin catching Thor jerkin' his hammer)

They stood there frozen in place for what seemed like years, Odin’s one eye wide and Thor practically gasping for air, he attempted hide the piece of clothing he had been, uh  _using,_  from his father’s sight, even though he was sure it was useless at this point.

Thor felt himself go soft in his fist and knew he’d have to deal with being uncomfortable for the rest of the night, and beyond that, there would be no way he’d be able to pleasure himself now without worrying that he’d be walked in on.

Odin cleared his throat and slowly backed out of the room, Thor flopped back on his bed, the only thing he could be thankful for was that his father did not see him doing some of the  _other_  things he did to pleasure himself.

\---

(Bruce asking Natasha out on a date)

Bruce could feel the sweat beading up on his neck and Natasha’s stare of cold indifference was not helping his nerves at all, he shifted his weight on his feet again. 

He took a deep breath and willed his heartbeat to slow down before speaking, “so, um, Natasha, you wanna go out for coffee, or maybe food, sometime?”

Natasha stared at him for a moment and then suddenly her face changed, warming up, corners of her mouth quirking up slightly, “food, this thursday at 8.”

\---

(Loki, Tom and edible undies)

“Oh - oh  _no_ ,” Tom walked through the door to see Loki sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by torn packages and groaning, “what happened!?”

“I have found the most interesting candy, they are undergarments that you can eat,” he gave his stomach a gentle pat, “but, perhaps I ate too many.”

Tom slapped his palm to his face and sighed, “not this shit again…”

\---

(Loki meets Selvig in a landroumat)

_Well,_   _this is awkward_ , Loki thought to himself. The mortal scientist he enslaved(Selvig, was it?) was at the washer next to him, giving him a stink eye that could be seen from Niflheim, Loki cleared his throat and continued to fold his newly dried laundry slowly, making small, neat piles on top of the mortal machine. Suddenly the man turned towards him, Loki continued as if he hadn’t noticed the man’s movement, but somehow the shockingly strong fist that met his nose still surprised him.

\---

(Loki and Darcy - who is actually not quite that oops)

Loki looked at Darcy -no, no she’s  _Sigyn_ \- in shock and awe, memories flooded his mind of a young girl, one who he was told he was going to wed someday when they were both grown. How he could not remember her till just now will baffle him until ragnarok would come. For once, he was speechless,  _of all the women_  he could have fallen for in the nine realms and beyond, he fell for the one he was betrothed to anyways…


	2. and the imagineyourotp happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine your otp on their wedding day and both flipping out simultaneously and everythings going wrong but then they see each other and its the most perfect day

Loki’s paced back and forth in his suite, his shirt only half buttoned, his hair already disheveled from where he’d been running his hands through it all day. Tony sat on the frilly little loveseat, drinking his 5th glass of champagne.

“What do you mean you lost the tables?! How the hell do you lose fucking  _tables_?! My wedding is in,” Loki looked at the screen of his phone and put it back to his ear, “Less than a fucking hour! Fuck!” He tossed his phone away and it hit the wall with a thunk. “That’s the fourth fucking thing that has gone wrong! First, it fucking starts down pouring so we had to move the ceremony inside. Then, the bakery delivered the cake to the wrong place, that just so happens to be three hours away. Then, the band had to go and break up today, of all the fucking days! And now, there are no fucking tables!”

Loki flopped down next to Tony on the loveseat, head in his hands, “maybe it’s a sign. Maybe me and Thor shouldn’t get married.”

Tony finished off his glass, refilling it and holding out to Loki, “First, thanks for throwing my very expensive birthday gift to you at the wall. Second, Loki, none of this stuff really matters. You love Thor, right?”

Loki nodded, head still in his hands.

“You wanna marry him and have a surrogate have lots of blond little babies for you guys, right?”

“Well, yeah…” Loki’s voice was muffled by his hands.

Tony pulled gently on Loki’s hair, making him meet his eyes, he put the glass of champagne in one of Loki’s shaking hands. “Then none of this shit matters. I don’t care if I have to eat donuts standing up while I watch you guys dance the night away to the radio, as long as I get laid by that Darcy chick Thor’s friends with, I’ll be happy. And that’s the same for everyone else. Well, maybe not the Darcy part, but the rest of it.”

“Really?” Loki whispered.

“Yeah, really. And that’s about as much lovey-dovey shit that you’re gonna get out of this commitmentphobe, so drink up, get ready, and let’s get you hitched.”

-

“Loki’s probably pissed about the rain.” Thor adjusted his tie for the twentieth time in the mirror.

“He’ll be fine, Thor. And so is your tie, stop messing with it.” Steve leaned against the wall watching as Thor concentrated too hard on the piece of fabric.

“It looks off.”

“It’s not, you’re just nervous.” Steve watched Thor’s mother walk in quietly and he pushed off the wall, patting Thor’s shoulder. “See you in a few minutes, buddy.” Thor nodded as if he barely noticed the words Steve had said.

“Oh, look at my baby boy. I never thought I’d see the day you get married.” Thor spun around at the sound of his mother’s voice, they stood there staring at each other, smiling. Frigga walked up to him, held his face in her hands, “you look so handsome. But why didn’t you shave!?”

Thor smiled more widely. “Loki likes the beard.”

Frigga smiled warmly, “ah, well, if that’s the case…” Her hands moved down, retying his tie for him, patting it when she finished.

Thor turned to look in the mirror and furrowed his brows together. “How do you do that?”

“Special mothers’ secret.” They laughed softly and Frigga slapped his chest when he rolled his eyes at her.

Thor sobered up suddenly, he looked at her nervously, “is dad here too?”

Frigga’s smile faded, her gaze on the lapels of his suit jacket as she smoothed them down. “No, sweetie.”

“Oh.” Thor tried to not sound disappointed.

“You know how he is. He’ll come around eventually, trust me.” Thor nodded.

“No more of that talk now. So, nervous?” Frigga’s smile returned as she looked back up at him.

“Terrified,” he said with a laugh.

“You won’t be.”

“You sound so sure.” 

“Because I know. Just wait.” She checked her watch, her eyes widening. “Actually, no, don’t wait. It’s time for you to get married!”

Thor took a deep, shake breath.

-

Thor stood in front of the crowd of their collective family and friends, trying desperately to not fidget too much and failing miserably. Steve stood next to him, placing a hand on Thor’s shoulder and calming him slightly. Tony stood on the other side of Thor, swaying a bit, but grinning.

The door opened and Loki stepped in. When their eyes met all the nervousness and fear seemed to seep out of them.

They smiled at each other.

And nothing else mattered at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

(Thorki - cab rides)

They each look out the windows of the cab, pointedly avoiding looking at each other for silly reasons that they will laugh at themselves for when they get to their destinations.

This has been the same routine they’ve done every time this has happened. There is an awkward, mumbled exchange as they decide if one of them should wait for another cab, before they both slip inside the car, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Thor’s stop is first, and they always part with a polite nod. Loki never asks for Thor’s name, and Thor never asks for Loki’s.

The cab stops and they exchange a look, hoping the other will say something.

Thor nods and steps out. The cab starts driving again.

Another day, and they still don’t know each others’ names.

\--

(Loki&Loki - a state fair)

Silly music blared from nearby speakers and various metal contraptions spun at ludicrous, and likely dangerous speeds. A child could be heard not too far off, hurling up some form of fried food he or she had just eaten. Loki looked over the crowd, a malicious smile creeping on to his face.  

“This place will be wonderful for mischief,” he pondered for a moment, tapping his chin with a fingertip, his smile returning tenfold. “But. This place is large, and I can only cover so much ground.”

And with a flick of a wrist a replica formed next to him. Faces with matching grins appraised each other for a moment before laughing the same laugh and walking into the mass of adults and screaming children, breaking off in opposite directions, spells at the ready.

And that’s why Oklahoma no longer has a state fair.

\--

(Thor and Loki attempting to cook)

“No, you buffoon, you use this… thing. Whatever it is, you use that,” Loki shoved a whisk at Thor, who took it and examined the item intensely.

“Loki, I don’t think I can use this. It is far to weak of a contraption.”

Loki turned his flour covered scowl on Thor, pushing a fallen lock of black hair out of his face, his voice low and menacing, “are you saying that I am wrong, Thor?”

Thor turned the whisk in his hands again, frowning as he thought for a moment. “Yes,” he said confidently.

Loki squeezed his hands into fists, doing his best to not strangle his brother. “How often am I wrong,  _dear brother_?”

Thor leaned against the counter tapping the whisk to his chin before a grin spread across his face. “Well, there was that one time you said you could outrun the giant’s horse…”

Loki yanked on the collar of Thor’s shirt. “I thought I told you to never speak of that again,” he hissed.

Thor chuckled, prying Loki’s hands off his shirt and turning back to the matter at hand, poking at a hot lump of dough at the bottom of the pot. “I thought we were making soup.”

“We are making soup, you fool,” Loki snapped, chopping a carrot viciously.

“This looks like no soup I’ve ever eaten,” Thor murmured. 

 --

(Tom/Loki)

Tom was terribly obvious in his appreciation of Loki.

Loki could feel Tom’s gaze baring down on him as he read, heavy and lust filled. There was no need to tap into Tom’s pretty little head to know what he was thinking about, Loki could practically  _feel_  the thoughts on his skin like the caress of a soft pair of lips and a wet tongue. He could feel the harsh, impatient tugging as Tom pulled the leather and metal from Loki’s body. Tom’s hands sliding down his shoulders and arms, divesting him of his far too warm overcoat, fingers fumbling against complicated clasps and buckles, ever so slowly, piece by piece, releasing his skin from their confines. 

Loki felt his cheeks heat, he had been staring at the same sentence for minutes. His breath hitched when the book was yanked from his hands, tossed carelessly away and pair of hungry lips crashed against his.

\--

(Thor and Tony at the dentist)

Thor sat in the tiny waiting room chair, brooding silently with his giant arms crossed over his chest. The young dental assistant waiting nervously in the corner, Tony tried his best to reassure her with a nod and (completely fake) smile.

“Aw come on, big guy! It’s just a little check up! Nothing to be afraid of…”

“I am not  _afraid_ , Stark. There is nothing wrong with my teeth,” Thor hissed through his clenched jaw, biceps flexing as he crossed his arms more tightly.

“I know. I’m sure of it. It’s just SHIELD, you know? They make you do all this crap when you want dual citizenship on two realms… So! How about we have Debbie here-“

“My name is Sara.”

“We’ll have Debbie give you a quick check up so Fury will get off our cases.”

Thor stared more intensely at the pile of old magazines on the table in front of him. “No.”

Tony rubbed his hands over his face. “Goddammit. Where’s Clint with his fucking do everything arrows when you need him.”

\--

(just Loki and his thoughts!)

Loki tensed where he sat. He waited a moment, hoping it was just the clanking of pipes being twisted in his overactive mind. This decrepit shack he called a hideout was wont to make him hear things. There was another rumble, it was thunder, that was for sure. It wasn’t a common sound where he had decided to hide, it’s dried and dusty ground rarely ever saw even a shadow of a cloud, let alone feel a drop of rain upon it’s surface.

Thor had tracked him down again. Faster than expected. Or perhaps Loki was just getting slower.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and stood from his crumbling desk, curling his lip when he caught a glance of himself in the filth covered mirror. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, his cheeks sunk in and his skin was pasty and grime covered. Perhaps he wasn’t slower, just tired. Thunder cracked and rumbled closer now.

He stepped out the door, it’s hinges groaned at the movement. A wall of dark, menacing clouds rolled towards him, the flicker of lightening wrapping them in impossibly bright tentacles of light for milliseconds before disappearing into the air again. A cool breeze licked at his face, whipping the rough ends of his hair against his cheek. He sat down on the ground.

There would be no fight.

Not tonight, at least, Loki thought as he smirked.

\--

(Thor and Tony and the flirt-off)

At first glance, Thor and Tony Stark seemed to be as different as could be.

At second glance, they still seemed pretty different.

And at a third glance.

Okay, so they were pretty different.

But there was one thing that they were very evenly matched at. And often became a less-than friendly competition between the two.

“She isn’t into men. That’s what it was,” Tony cradled his jaw in one hand, leaning against the wall next to a chuckling Thor.

“Perhaps she did not enjoy your lewd suggestion on how she should spend her night.” Thor smirked.

“Like you could do any better,” Tony scoffed into his drink.

“I could.” Thor handed his drink to Tony, who rolled his eyes and watched as Thor strode up to the exact same women as she swayed against the wall. She scowled at Thor at first, but he just smiled his bright, beaming smile at her. As he talked and talked her scowl lessened, eventually turning into a genuine smile. They even danced together, she even giggled at his lumbering dance moves.

“It’s the goddamn prince thing. I can’t fucking beat the space prince thing.” Tony swallowed his drink in one gulp. He watched as Thor bowed, kissing the woman’s knuckles, and walking back to Tony with an even bigger grin.

“She enjoys men just fine, I believe,” Thor took back his glass taking a sip as he pulled a napkin from his shirt pocket. “She even gave me her phone number.”

“Sonofabitch.”

“I would not have you speak of my mother that way, Tony.”

“I hate you so much.”

\--

(Loki/Darcy - drunky drunks!)

Darcy stumbled as Loki leaned more of his weight on her. “ _Oh, god._ ”

“Yes?” Loki asked with a raised brow.

“Not  _you_. Shit you’re heavy, mind using those 50 mile long legs of yours? I haven’t done any weightlifting in a while so I’m out of practice.”

“I  _am_  using my legs, Darcy.” Loki slurred.

“Me and my spine beg to differ,” Darcy bent forward, dumping Loki to the ground with a grunt from both of them. 

“Very inconsiderate. I am a prince, you know.” Loki’s scowl wasn’t quite convincing.

Darcy rolled her eyes and flopped down next to him. “Yeah, and you fucked up one the best places in this realm, I reserve the right to drop you onto the ground when I want.”

Loki simply huffed a laugh. He turned his head, and stared at Darcy for a minute, smirking slightly.

“ _What?_  You’re not gonna turn me into a frog or anything, are you? All I did was drop you onto the ground.”

“You are quite fetching. For a Midgardian woman.”

“Oh,  _wow_. Aren’t you a charmer.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hiddlesworth WW2 au & a hiddlesworth teacher student au

Tom pushed Chris against the darkened wall and kissed him hard, almost enough to bruise. They ground against each other almost frantically. This is how it had been for the past few weeks, since they met, actually. They had stood in line next to each other as they signed up to do their part and a spark was set off.

They never really spoke of the war when they were alone together, both would rather focus on each other and the short moment of happiness and calm they could share. There was always an unspoken fear between them.  _This could end tomorrow._

Bullets would fly and one or more could hit their mark.  _What if only one made it to the end of the fight? Would the other be able to mourn for them?_

Chris wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, pulling him closer, squeezing him tightly, hoping that somehow that time could be paused just for them. Let this moment last just a little longer. 

Chris sometimes imagined that he and Tom where walking down an old pier, the end blocked by a thick wall of fog and each creaky step brought them closer to it, closer to an unknown fate. Behind the fog there could be just one more step, and they could both end up falling into the murky depths. Or, there was more to that pier, and perhaps they could get past that fog together. 

Once, when they were able to get a hold of some wine, Tom had let his optimistic nature slip through. His eyes seemed brighter than Chris had ever seen them, maybe that’s how he had been before any of this had began. Tom had talked of the future, when they both could go back home. He talked of he and Chris living together in a tiny flat somewhere and sharing a bed. No more frantic rutting in the shadows. They would  _make love_. In a home of their own. And fuck anyone who said otherwise. They hadn’t said anything of the future since then.

They focused on the present. How warm and alive they felt in each other’s arms, the hard press of lips leaving permanent marks in their minds, the miracle of having a few more moments together, no matter how painfully short they were.

But the memory still made Chris smile when the gunshots got too loud and bodies started to fall around him. 

Chris thought of the pier again, all the dismal grey and white surrounding them as they continued their unstoppable walk. He imagined holding Tom’s hand, feeling the warmth and weight of it in his. He let himself have hope that there was more of the pier past the fog, just so he could at least see Tom’s eyes that blue again.

\---

Tom stepped around the large, wooden desk and Chris clutched the armrests on his chair more tightly.

Tom’s voice dropped lower as he sat on the edge of the desk, leaning over it. “Come on Mr. Hemsworth, I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you want-“

“ _Tom_ ,” Chris said desperately, his voice betraying him with it’s roughness.

Tom’s grin widened. “You want to know something?”

Chris could only manage to swallow against the dryness of his throat.

“Occasionally,” Tom started, suddenly dropping to his knees between Chris’ legs, his fingers gently massaging Chris’ thighs. “While you’re teaching, I like to think of bending me over your desk and fucking me. I even get hard sometimes.”

Chris swallowed hard again, his knuckles going white as he held the armrests tighter.

“I jerk off to you every night. I wonder what it would feel like to have you inside me.” His hands slid farther up Chris’ thighs and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I wonder what you taste like, too.”

Chris screwed his eyes shut, willing the images of Tom, sweaty and arching with his cock in his fist, to stop filling his head. “Stop, Tom. This is- No.”

“Do you ever wonder what I taste like, Chris?”

The way Tom said his name, so sweet and soft, sent a shiver up Chris’ spine. His resolve was crumbling fast.

“You can taste me, if you want.” Tom licked his lips again. “You can have me  _any_  way you want.”

Chris let out a breath he had been holding and Tom pounced, quickly unfastening Chris’ belt and trousers and pulling his hard cock free from his boxers. He stroked it slowly, his blue eyes wide with an almost innocent wonder that made Chris’ gut twist.

“It’s even better than I imagined.”

Then Tom licked his lips once more before ducking down and taking Chris into his mouth, swallowing the thick length down quickly. Chris’ head lolled back as Tom picked up a steady rhythm, sucking gently and making Chris involuntarily buck his hips into his mouth. Tom moaned around Chris, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

Chris’ back arched from his chair, hips pressing up into that hot welcoming mouth as his orgasm built quickly.

“ _Ah_. Tom-“

Tom hummed again, sucking a bit harder and swirling his tongue around the head of Chris’ cock until he saw white. His cock throbbed and pulsed, spilling every drop of his come onto Tom’s tongue until there was none left. Even then, Tom continued to suck and lap at him, until Chris was wincing and pushing him away.

Tom sat back on the desk, wiping some spit and come off the satisfied smirk on his face. Chris stared at the ceiling and panted, guilt twisting his pleasure.

He looked back at Tom when he heard a zip. Tom was pulling his cock, hard, red and leaking, from the confines of his shorts, smirk still on his face.

Chris pulled his chair closer, sliding between Tom’s legs and licking his lips. 

“My turn.”


End file.
